1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of communications systems that provide location information. More particularly, the present invention relates in one embodiment to a system for monitoring location information of a tracking unit associated with an individual or object that uses wireless data transfer and/or wireless location and tracking systems and wireless communication system (WCS).
2. Description of Related Technology
In conventional communication systems, location information of individuals may be monitored. For instance, location information such as positional coordinates may be tracked or monitored for a variety of individuals, such as children, Alzheimer's syndrome patients, or mentally ill persons. Furthermore, location information for animals, such as cats and dogs, may be tracked using these conventional systems to locate a lost or stolen animal. In other conventional communication systems, scientists, such as zoologists, track, for example, wild animals to study and collect data related to their mating and/or nocturnal behavioral patterns.
In addition, objects are also tracked or located that use these systems. For example, merchants choose to track the location of goods as part of an inventory function and/or an anti-theft mode. In another example, police often use location-tracking systems to facilitate recovery of stolen automobiles, such as the LoJack™ vehicle recovery system offered by the LoJack Corporation of Westwood, Mass., in the United States. Automobile rental agencies often track a location of automobiles that customers rent to ensure their automobile is maintained within a contracted rental use boundary. Other location systems provided in select automobiles assist a driver navigating to a desired destination, such as the OnStar™ system offered by the OnStar Corporation of Detroit, Mich., in the United States.
Global Positioning System (GPS) technology may be incorporated in these conventional communication systems. GPS technology determines positional information of a GPS receiver based on measuring signal transfer times between satellites having known positions and the GPS receiver. The signal transfer time of a signal is proportional to a distance of a respective satellite from the GPS receiver. Consequently, the distance between the satellite and the GPS receiver can be converted, utilizing signal propagation velocity, into a respective signal transfer time. The positional information of the GPS receiver is calculated based on distance calculations from at least four satellites.
As such, GPS technology provides outdoor, line-of-sight communication between a GPS receiver and a centralized station within areas that are unobstructed by fabricated structures and natural features. Fabricated structures may include multi-story buildings, bridges, dams, and the like. Natural features include mountains, hills, valleys, canyons, cliffs, and the like. Exemplary products, such as Wherifone™ and Guardian Lion™, use GPS technology to track individuals and/or objects from a centralized monitoring station.
A graphical map may be provided with a conventional centralized monitoring station. For instance, the graphical map may be two dimensional, or even a three-dimensional, topological map that depicts landscaping, marine, or other environments. The map typically displays representative icons of individuals and/or objects being tracked. In one example, a mobile device may display the three-dimensional map, including primary regions and sub-regions that are pre-programmed to create a series of overlay maps for viewing on a computer display. In yet another example, map information of a first and second user terminal is synthesized; a map is chosen based on the map information from the database; and the map information is displayed on at least one of the first user and the second user terminal. In another GPS conventional communication example, GPS positioning information is transmitted from a GPS unit and between peripheral devices, such as between a camera and a Palm Pilot, through a local wireless communication unit or interface.
GPS systems generally representative of the above apparatuses include, e.g., those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,064,711 to Strickland et al. entitled “Method for Iterative Determination of Distance between Receiving Station and Transmitting Station and Also Calculating Unit and Computer Software Product” issued Jun. 20, 2006. In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,244 to Akimov issued on Jun. 20, 2006, and entitled “Method for Mapping a Three Dimensional Area” demonstrates the above GPS systems.
Still other representative prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,370 to Ogaki et al. entitled “Positioning Information Transmitting Device and Positioning Information Transmitting/Receiving System” issued on Jun. 20, 2006, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,348 to Aoki entitled “Communication System for Providing Information on Position of Communication Party” Also issued on Jun. 20, 2006.
In summary, the prior art provides a user limited flexibility to adjust a controlled monitoring area about an object. In addition, the prior art provides limited flexibility for a user choosing and creating custom maps for viewing and locating objects. Furthermore, the prior art has limited capability for viewing objects by a remotely located user. Finally, the prior art has limited ability calculating positional data of objects when GPS signaling is not available.
Thus, what is needed are apparatus and methods for wireless data transfer and/or wireless location and tracking systems that provide additional advantages over conventional systems. These advantages would include, inter alia, calculating positional data and location coordinates of tracking devices when GPS signaling is unavailable, providing graphical displays for subscribers which aid monitoring and tracking objects and/or individuals, and/or providing security measures when monitoring tracking devices to prevent unauthorized detection and spying on individuals.